The Emu Experience
| image = File:The Emu Experience Menu.png | imagewidth = 150 | caption = | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = Moe's Ark 2018 Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = We Stole a Zoo Pt. 2 | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE (1st) | Row 5 title = Size | Row 5 info = 8x8 | Row 6 title = Building Time | Row 6 info = Instant | Row 7 title = Premium Decoration? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Limited Time? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Quest | Row 9 info = Are You Emu Experienced? | Row 10 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 10 info = Vanity }} The is a limited-time decoration that was released on August 1, 2018, as part of the Moe's Ark 2018 Event. It was the first animal habitat of the event, given free. About is part of the Springfield City Zoo. One day, Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney planed to harass Ned Flanders. They chased him on their motorbikes to the Zoo, but they lost him and abandoned their pursuit - next to The Emu Experience. Jobs Involved Although performed at The Emu Experience, jobs of characters volunteering at the habitat are managed at the Springfield Zoo Entrance. Homer, Lisa, Bart, Marge, Apu, Krusty, Cletus, Ned, Skinner, Milhouse, Brittany Brockman * Volunteer at The Emu Experience - 4h Azzlan, Kitenge * Volunteer at The Emu Experience - 4h Springfielders * Volunteer at The Emu Experience - 6s Animals The Emu Experience can be occupied by various animals. Player can assign them to 4 spots. Only two animals are unlocked at Level 1, more can be unlocked by leveling up. Animals are displayed in the habitat. Upgrades The Emu Experience can be upgraded using Sanctuary Grants. The prizes unlocked include new animals and modular pieces to add to the habitat. The modular pieces placed increase the Attraction Bonus at the Springfield Zoo Entrance. * At least one square of the item should be placed for the Attraction Bonus to increase. ** One more Level 1 upgradable The Emu Experience is obtained. Trivia * More can be obtained. The 1st one is free. Additional ones can be obtained by leveling it up. Gallery The Emu Experience unlocked.png|The Emu Experience unlock screen (at Level 8). Moe's Ark Attraction Bonus Guide.jpg|Attraction Bonus guide. The Emu Experience ready for upgrade.png|The Emu Experience Level 1 ready for upgrade. The Emu Experience occupied only by Emus.png|The Emu Experience occupied only by Emus. The Emu Experience fully upgraded.png|The Emu Experience fully upgraded. The Emu Experience in the show.png|The Emu Experience in the show. The Simpsons in the Springfield Zoo in the show.png|The Emu Experience singpost in the show. Category:Decorations Category:Man-made Decorations Category:Non Premium Items Category:Free Items Category:Moe's Ark 2018 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:Animal Habitats Category:8x8 Size